In the prior art, a touch input unit is generally provided on an electronic device such as a tablet PC, a mobile phone with a touch screen, etc., and the emergence of the touch input unit enables a user to input as if he or she was actually writing with a pen, thereby addressing the technical problems of troublesome operation and a need to memorize for the input through a keyboard, a mouse, etc., and the problem of too many complex peripherals for the electronic device, and improving the user experience.
However the inventors have identified during making of the invention that although a handwriting input in the prior art is much more convenient than an input by a keyboard, a mouse, etc., the material of a handwriting stylus or a touch input unit is different from a real pen and real paper, so it is impossible for the handwriting input to reach the effect of real writing on the paper with the pen; and in the prior art, the same feedback effect may be given regardless of whether an operation is performed with a finger or a stylus or whether an operation is performed with different types of styluses, so all of them may be identical for the feeling of the user. In summary, the handwriting input in the prior art can not achieve a different feedback effect given in response to a different operating object.